


【Maylor】Good Evening，Mr. May

by Rebekah_Kong



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 21:56:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebekah_Kong/pseuds/Rebekah_Kong





	【Maylor】Good Evening，Mr. May

在室友喝醉自己会是多么苦逼这件事情上，Bri绝对可以奋笔疾书写三万字论文，而唯一阻挡在他跟前的，而且是字面意义的跟前，是一双水雾迷离的眼，那是一双会说：

“Good evening，Mr. May.”的

蓝宝石眼睛。

然而Bri却双眼朝上翻转90度，“Oh，Rog……这才不是一个‘Good’ Evening该有的样子好吗？”

Rog醉醉的软软地扒拉在门边，金色发丝因为夏夜闷出的不少汗液而黏在他白嫩的脸蛋上，那双好看的蓝宝石眼睛并没有撑住多久便耷拉了下来，像极了一位含羞美人的模样。

但Bri并不认为Rog每次喝醉的时候都可以自恃着绝美的容颜而被纵容，（当然Rog并没有自恃过，因为他从来不知道自己喝醉的时候，脸上的红氲点缀得恰到好处），那是Bri的想法，一边打心底说我不要再照顾罗杰这只醉猫却又不忍心看到罗洁丽娜流落街头的想法。于是乎这些想法又只好变成一肚子气，然后再变成无尽头的唠叨。“你看看你，又喝那么多……明天上午又醒不来，一个上午的排练时间又浪费了，你真是……“Bri一边把Rog的手臂往自己肩上搭过去，一边勾起右脚蹬的一下把门关上。

“噢，Bri，你别老是絮絮叨叨没完没了的行不行啊……”Rog一开口，口腔里的烟味和酒气混在一起一股脑地喷在Bri的脖子上，口齿甚至有点含糊，“……多么美好的一个晚上啊，Bri……你知道吗……那些……”

Bri并不能听清Rog说的关于他那些女孩的事情，说的是女孩吗，反正他也没听清，现在这个满身酒气的人正在他脖子上喷气呢，过后还要自己解决生理需要，想到这里真是Bri真想直接把Rog摔到，不是，压到地上。

“Rog你能不能不要往我身上靠，你得好好走路。”Bri艰难地拉扯着这只醉猫上窄小的楼梯。

“噢，Bri，你像女孩一样香甜你知道吗？”Rog嘟囔着，为了得到更多Bri的香味他靠得更近一些。

“女孩，女孩，你醉了就只会来烦我，我看你的女孩都跑没影了。”Bri好不容易把Rog拖上最后一级楼梯，Rog为什么可以这么重，打鼓不是会把肉都打没的吗！不行，得歇一下，Bri想到，他拖着Rog一同瘫坐在楼梯的狭小角落处，喘着粗气。

Bri靠着墙壁上，看着倒在他腿上呼呼大睡的Rog，金色长发遮住了他大半张俊俏的脸，倒像只毛茸茸的金毛寻回犬，可他平常和自己骂架的样子和温顺的金毛差得就不止十万八千尺了，说是一只炸毛的大橘还差不多。Bri感到有些好笑，寻思着自己怎么就打量起Rog来了。他因为自己的想法打了个冷颤，噢，Bri，你可快醒醒。他深呼吸一口气，准备一鼓作气把Rog抬回房里去。

就在Bri要活动被Rog枕到麻痹的大腿时，Rog却像是有预感一般地翻过身来，这可不是个什么好姿势。Rog的鼻尖直逼Bri腿间的阴茎，Bri吓得把身体往后缩。Rog却像是一个要搂着熊娃娃睡觉的孩子一样，Bri越往后缩，Rog就抱得越紧，甚至还伸出了舌头。

等等？

什么？

Bri不敢低头往下看，但是他很确定他感受到的是来自Rog的舌头的——舔舐。

“Rog你——”

Rog像是没听见一样，动作却大了起来，他用牙齿在Bri的裤子外面一遍又一遍地轻轻刨咬，本来Bri穿着的睡裤就已经薄软经不起舌头的攻击，现在加上牙齿，Bri怎么可能没有反应，他的把儿硬直得跟red special的琴把一样（这里没有任何冒犯的意思），任由Rog在上面弹奏。

Rog自然不会放过这个好机会，他今晚可是用了好几轮酒壮的胆，是的，几轮而已，怎么可能醉得了，他喜欢Bri，很喜欢，但是Bri这个榆木脑袋，Rog就差没用鼓槌去敲他了。

Rog见Bri已经起了反应，顺势把手从Bri的腰间往上一直摸上去，从小腹一直到胸口再到脖颈，Rog的身体也跟随着手的游走，紧贴着Bri的身体一直往上。

Bri闭上眼睛，他不敢睁眼，怕睁眼看到的现实，怕看见那张熟悉的脸，脑里印的却又是同一张脸。手到了他的脖颈处停住，停了甚至有些久，久到Bri终于察觉到Rog的动作停止了，是结束了吗？还是Rog只是醉酒之后把他当作女孩的玩笑？这么一想，他的心情竟然有些复杂。他睁开眼。一张和脑海中一模一样的脸出现在他的面前，只不过更近，近了很多，近到能在他湛蓝的眼睛中看到他的映像.在Bri睁眼后，Rog没有多给半秒的时间，他径直地亲了上去。

这个吻的冲击力是巨大的，甚至比之前Rog任何挑逗的动作给Bri带来的冲击力都要大。湛蓝的眼睛直冲他而来，烟味和酒气直冲他而来，柔软的唇瓣也直冲他而来，半秒之内，占据了Bri全部的感知细胞。Rog的吻还带着酒气的辛辣，但是Bri无法抗拒，Rog的吻技一流，必须一流，和他上过床的女孩儿都喜欢他高超的吻技，他征服了Bri的唇，Bri的舌，让Bri再也无法自持。

狭小的楼梯角落迅速升温，津液与汗液混合，分不清是谁人的味道。Bri和Rog激烈地吻到了一起，正想要进一步脱掉对方身上的衣物，此时，两个大男人终于发现在这个角落里手脚根本舒展不开来。他们不得不短暂地分开一阵子，以便去到离楼梯口更近的Bri的房间。他们继续在漆黑中接吻，

“我们最好小心点。”“什么？”“小心我的red special。”“什么！“

幸运的是，red special很聪明地自己找了个角落躲了起来，并睡了过去，Mr. May的床就没她那么幸运了，red special想道。

Rog躺在Bri的床上，彻底放松，他穿的花衬衫早已不见踪影，剩下这件白背心也迅速被Bri脱掉。上半夜在酒吧里壮胆的Rog曾想象过自己被吉他手用拨弦的食指和无名指操弄的画面，甚至还会质疑自己的想象，例如他会用手吗？他希望他用手，他能要求他用手吗？噢，天！人的想象力终归有限，Rog思来想去想了一个上半夜的画面，却在Bri用口腔包裹着他阴茎的一瞬间分崩离析。Bri吞吐着Rog的阴茎，直至它逐渐立起胀大成型，他的手，Rog念想了一个晚上的灵活十指，在他全身弹点滑动，仿佛他是他的Rog special一般，Rog身体跟随着Bri指尖的所到之处，神经不受控制地紧绷起来。Rog身体表层的每一寸感知细胞都被Bri打开。（我甚至还不知道Bri有这个能耐，Rog事后补充到，他认为Bri这个榆木脑袋并不知道怎么做爱，当然事实已经证明一切。）Rog不由自主地弓起腰，那是由于神经传递的结果，但这个动作也带动了他的胯部往上一挺，将阴茎送到Bri的喉咙中去，Bri顺势在喉头一用力，Rog便全数射在了Bri的嘴里。

Galileo！

高潮之后的Rog瘫软下来，他喘着气，额头上渗出小而密的汗珠，几缕金发贴在上面，让Bri不禁想到他每次回头看到在鼓后面的Rog的样子，不同的是，之前的每次Rog只能在鼓中露出一颗金色的脑袋，而现在他却是整个人赤身裸体毫无防备地躺在他面前，他珍惜这样的光景。

“Hey，”Rog动了动眼皮，睁开他那一双水雾迷离的蓝宝石眼睛，

“‘Good’ evening，Mr. May.”


End file.
